PBA 003b
10:00:27 PM Nation: Larry went after Lira. 10:00:47 PM *** Nation added Janis (Ranger) *** 10:00:56 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): (quietly) Friend Lira, are you alright? 10:01:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): (uncertainly) Ah, just memories of a past caught me unawares. I did not mean to cause any undue distress. 10:01:54 PM Janis (Ranger): ...what? 10:02:12 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) is not being loud, but not trying real hard to be quiet 10:02:31 PM | Edited 10:02:56 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Young one, please you keep your voice a little lower. 10:02:51 PM Janis (Ranger): ...(whisper) sorry 10:03:11 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): You are fine. I appreciate it. 10:03:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): (To Lira) Understandable. I feel uncomfortable in the company of an assassin myself. 10:03:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): An assassin? 10:04:42 PM Janis (Ranger): What do you mean? 10:06:14 PM Janis (Ranger): Who's an assassin? 10:06:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Janis, I would rather not have your ears soiled with this knowledge, but at this point, I suppose it is wiser to clarify than ask you to leave. 10:06:33 PM Janis (Ranger): ...what? 10:06:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): (murmurs softly) 10:06:51 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friends, Kestrel is a student of the Academy in St. Benedict. 10:07:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): St. Where? 10:07:21 PM Janis (Ranger): ...you mean...she kills people for the royal family? 10:07:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Royal... family.... 10:07:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks queasy again. 10:07:58 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Lira, where are you from? 10:08:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Intrigue, Solitaire. Patrol unit. 10:08:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks askew. 10:08:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Probably should have taken more survival courses. 10:08:54 PM Janis (Ranger): ...but, that's not that big a deal is it? 10:09:02 PM Janis (Ranger): It's not like she's a criminal or anything. 10:09:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) looks at Larry curiously 10:09:22 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): How'd you find out anyway? 10:09:46 PM *** Nation added Wynn (visor up) *** 10:10:02 PM Wynn (visor up): Graaver's stew is ready for anyone who is hungry. 10:10:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Thank you, friend Wynn. We will be along shortly. 10:10:34 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) nods.... and leaves. 10:10:48 PM *** Nation removed Wynn (visor up) from this conversation. *** 10:11:16 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I was raised in the Temple of Pelor in Maninaata. Such people are not uncommon on the streets, and I learned at a young age of their purpose from the kind souls who raised me. 10:12:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And I do not know, friend Janis. Friend Wynn mentioned that she sensed evil on Kestrel, but whether that is a byproduct of the training or something deeper, I do not know. 10:12:47 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) suddenly looks uncertain. 10:12:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) starts to say something, but changes her mind. 10:13:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We should not spend much longer out here, lest we arouse suspicion. Friend Lira, if you are not ready to return to the galley, I will bring you some of friend Graaver's stew. 10:14:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): I agree. 10:14:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): After you, please. 10:14:17 PM Janis (Ranger): ...ok... 10:15:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Janis, nothing has changed. We cannot assume friend Kestrel has any ill motive. Be calmed, and know that others are ensuring your safety. 10:15:54 PM Janis (Ranger): I don't think she'd hurt us. But... 10:16:10 PM Janis (Ranger): ...I dunno. 10:16:46 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We can discuss it later, for now the stew grows cold. 10:16:51 PM Janis (Ranger): ...ok... 10:16:53 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) leads the others back to stew. 10:17:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Maident): Lira the Wiz (Maident) smiles warmly at Janis